This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A compact light source is a key element of the miniaturized DOSI instrument design to conserve physical space yet maintain spectral bandwidth. Based upon designs of a previous broadband compact light source designed by Praevium, a newer version will be constructed that features higher efficiency without sacrificing key spectral coverage (700-980 nm). The proposed source will feature 8 wavelengths, operating at 20 mW/channel, couples to a 400 micron optical fiber, and can easily be mounted upon a circuit board.